15 Ways bella swan should have died
by XxXxTwilightRulzxXxX
Summary: well title says all!
1. of course it had to be tripping over

**Heyy its Isobelle again here is my new story 15 ways bella swan should have died!!!!!…..poor bella…..NOT! **

**Disclaimer :EDWARD IS ALLL MINNEEE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Not really I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : of course it _had _to be tripping over

BPOV

"Edward?" I asked.

"yes, love?" Edward asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I think we should go to the park!" I said, bouncing up and down.

"well…ok" he said and I swear I heard him mutter 'Alice must be getting to her'

Walking over to the park I could see many different types of flowers and pretty stuff but nothing was as pretty as Edward.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD" I screamed.

"love…I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!!"

"I KNOW!!!" I yelled back.

I then randomly decided to run forward screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hehehehehehehe"

Then I started squealing while swinging on a swing.

Whoa I feel like Alice on a sugar high…whoa.

Edward was about 3 meters away from me when I got off and started running towards him.

"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU"

And sadly I fell over…and black covered my vision.

**EPOV**

My Bella was on the swing. I swear she was acting so much like alice right now. Then she started squealing.

Whoa she looks like Alice on a sugar high…whoa.

I was about 3 meters away from her when she got off and started running towards me.

"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU"

Then she fell over.

"OH MY EDWARD, Bella are you ok?" but she didn't move.

"Hmm… well GOODBYE BELLA!!! I'M A SINGLE MAN" whoops shouldn't have said that Because Milions of girls ALL ages started running towards me.

"GIRLS TOTALLY GOTTA GO BYEEEEE!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!"

I said as I ran to my car and quickly drove home.

Going through the doors jasper straight out asked me "why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

I replied with a quick

"Bella died so now I'm a single man and trust me I hated her anyway…… so…… do you have Jessica Stanley's number?"

* * *

**Hope you liked REVIEW OR YO WONT GET COOKIES…OR THE MUFFINS!!!! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**Isobelle XoXoXoXoXoXoX**


	2. DONT MESS WITH EDWARD'S HAIR!

**Heyy its Isobelle here is chapter 2 of 15 ways bella swan should have died!!!!!…..poor Bella…..NOT!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

DON'T MESS WITH EDWARDS HAIR!!!!

"Edward?" I asked imagining my Edward with a Pink Mohawk.

"Yes, love?"

"I think you should die your hair"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled.

"I can see your regrowth" I whispered.

"I AM A VAMPIRE, I DON'T GET REGROWTH!!!"

"You need a new look baby" I said.

"NOOOOOO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL BRONZE HAIR!!!!!!"

I grabbed the clippers and readied myself for a chase.

"ITS GOTTA COME OFF EDWARD!!!" I said chasing him with the clippers.

Jacob Appeared randomly.

"Don't make me Angry" (A/N like in the trailer?)

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE JACOB, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND EDWARDS HAIR!!!!!"I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Edward screamed like a girl.

"DIE EDWARDS HAIR!!!!" I yelled as I attempted to shave his head, when he bit me and sucked me dry of blood.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Cullen's screamed.

"you were supposed to get her to put our names on her will so we get her money…Idiot."

"idiot" Esme said.

"idiot" Carlisle said.

"idiot" Alice said.

"idiot" Jasper said.

"idiot…wait who's the idiot?" Emmett said

"you are sweetie" Rosalie said

"oh ok…wait? NO I'm stupid!!"

"idiot" Rosalie said.

"so…Anyone got Jessica Stanley's number?" Edward said.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. UFO'SSSS!

Heyy its Isobelle here is chapter 3 of 15 ways bella swan should have died!!!!!…..poor Bella…..NOT!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Heyy LOOK 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

I was Randomly home with Edward when I decided…

"Edward I want a puppy!"

No, why? Because I will EAT it!"

"I'm not gonna give up, I WANT A PUPPY!!!" I then accidentally screamed so loud I was heard in Italy.

"BELLA WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I DUNNO I LOVE ARO NOW WHY? CAUSE HE DRINKS HUMAN BLOOD AND HES SOO MUCH COOLER THAN YOU, I MEAN WHATS UP WITH THE BELLY HAIR? SHAVE IT OFF BUDDY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE VAMPIRE KIND, YOU LOOK AT YOUR FACE AND YOUR LIKE OME! EDWARD-FREAKING-CULLEN HE'S SO HAWWT! THEN YOU LOOK AT YOUR BELLY AND YOUR LIKE "PUT DAT SHIRT BACK ON, VINNIES RIGHT THERE!"

"well then…I guess Ill leave you then, enjoy your unhappy Emo human life" he said as he kissed my forehead and walked away. No, No, No I needed Edward he was my light in the day he was my ugly Robert Pattinson Chest hair. I needed Edward back. So I started following him and got lost.

"Edward get back here!"

"Edward-chest hair-Cullen!!!"

"I love you Edward!" I said as I saw ufo's approaching, they were green with purple dot's and I heard a voice inside say,

"dinner is ready" I thought I was dinner but then another said,

"Edward Cullen with your moms chest hair on the side"

I relaxed but then I was UNEXPECTEDLY sucked up into the ufo. I died and my last thought was

"ha! … Edward died first!"


	4. Alice's Boots

_Heyy its Isobelle here is chapter 4 of 15 ways bella swan should have died!!!!!…..poor Bella…..NOT! _

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything. _

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile hope you like the new addition. Lol_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_**(IN THIS ONE THEY ARE ALL HUMAN!)**_

"_Bella when are you ever going to learn that shoes are GOD!!" my best friend Alice exclaimed._

"_NO THEY AREN'T, ROBERT PATTINSON CHESTHAIR IS GOD!" I screamed in her face._

"_WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY. DID. YOU. JUST. DISS. SHOES?"_

"_MAYBE I DID!" I yelled again. I probably should have not said that because Alice was starting to turn a strange shade of purple._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice said as she started grabbing shoes and throwing them at me. Then she grabbed her Dolce and Gabbana boots and started hitting me with them._

"_YOU WILL TAKE THAT COMMENT BACK!!!" She said, still hitting me._

"_NOOOOO ROBERT PATTINSON CHESTHAIR IS THE BOMB! IF KRISTEN STEWART LIKES IT THEN I DO!" I shouldn't have said that, she might find out my secret._

"_WHAT?" she screetched_

"_YOU ARE KRISTEN STEWART AREN'T YOU?!?!?!" Alice yelled. _

_Dammit._

"_DIEEEEE" she said while hitting me still. "I HATE KRISTEN STEWART SHE IS A BAD ACTOR WITH NO FACIAL EXPRESSIONS!! AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" She said still hitting me._

* * *

_**APOV**_

_She deserved to die kristen stewart is a bad _actor.

I kept hitting her until she fainted I checked her pulse but it wasn't there. Dammit I killed her…

"ROSE COME HELP ME BURY BELLA'S BODY!!!"


End file.
